You've Got To Be Kidding!
by seven-month-itch
Summary: Eight years after Leah Clearwater has left Forks to find a better life for herself she comes back. What happens when a certain bronze haired, newly single vampire has his eye on her? Rated "M" for possible later fun!
1. I'm Coming Home

You've Got To Be Kidding!

The idea of going back to Forks was always in the back of my mind. Eight years passed since I'd been home for more than a few days. I missed my brother, Seth every day. I missed my mother Sue, most days. The latter didn't bother me as much since I knew Mom had Emily, her team of little monsters, and Charlie to keep her busy. But Seth, he was a young man now. From our frequent text messages and phone calls I knew he was still phasing along with the rest of the pack and therefore not aging. There no true love, communication, or purpose any more in the pack. It was just about making sure any vampires stayed off of the reservation. He had no direction after high school. Working in a small auto shop with Sam Uley, and the other boys just wasn't enough for him. His life with his imprint Kim was all he had, and I'm sure it was all he needed. With Mom all consumed with everything but her only son no one was there for him to rely on. The first thing my father taught us was no matter how old you were, no matter who you fell in love with you always needed family. Knowing this solidified my decision to go home for my internship and residency.

I left a little over two years after the battle with the Volturi, when the all consuming love that was Bella and Edward became too much. I knew keeping them safe was not my sole purpose. I knew there was something more than fighting every day. With the financial kindness bestowed upon me by Carlisle and Esme Cullen for keeping their "family" safe I chose to go to college, then medical school. I loved to help people. I saw what a great doctor could do for those in need. While in school I continued to phase, you would be surprised at the vampire threat there was in North Carolina. I managed to even take a few down by myself. That however is another story for another time. So that summer I packed my things into my little Beetle and set out for Forks and LaPush. It was time to go back and try to mix my old life and new life.


	2. This Place is a Prison

**A/N: I guess I should start by saying that I don't own anything from S.M. I'm just taking her characters out to play for a little while. This story takes place a little farther into the future (approximately 2018). I will be playing with the age of Renesmee just enough to still make her a cute, fun loving typical kid. Some characters will be a little OOC; others will just be themselves as was intended. This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me. If you have any critical comments I will take them and put them to use. Out right flames and negativity will also be handled in stride. I plan to publish a chapter a week, if not more. Also, I am not a Bella fan but I will not make her a villain.. just an annoyance.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: This Place Is a Prison<p>

The two day drive back to Forks was like adding weight to my shoulders with every mile. By the time I drove up to the Swan-Clearwater home that afternoon I felt like I had the posture of a 90 year old woman. I knew all the weight on my shoulders was only in my head.

I started to regret my decision somewhere around North Dakota. Thinking of Sam, Emily, Jacob, Edward, and Bella made me want to turn around and go back to the place I called home for eight years. The thoughts started small with things like: they didn't even have sweet tea in Forks, and what was I going to do without my daily 64 oz. Cheerwine? It was going to be a necessity to get through my internship and residency at Forks Hospital. The six cases strapped into the seat next to me were only going to last me a week after Seth got his tan paws on the stuff.

My doubts grew as I crossed the state line into Washington. How was I going to handle seeing Sam again? I knew I was over him, but I knew there was always the chance of that old feeling coming back. Now, before you get to thinking I mean "that old feeling" as in being in love with Same Uley, get that thought out of your head! What I mean is the feeling of the old Leah. The one who felt making the packs collective mind a living hell was her duty? What if I became the bitter woman who wanted everyone to feel her pain again? I worked so hard over the last eight years to get rid of that woman and become someone I could be proud of, someone my father would have been proud of. I took a deep breath and prepared for what was to come as I put my car into park on the little tree lined street.

The air around me was warm like bath water as I walked up to the door. This was unusual for this area and I inhaled the scent of pine, and earth as I made my approach. I heard laughing as I got closer. Above it all I could hear something akin to what a wind chime would sound like if it could laugh. I knew from the mingling of smells in the house that there was a vampire present, as well as my brother or another wolf. I knocked softly on the large oak door. I didn't have a key to this new home which didn't help me feel like any less of a stranger.

Shortly after my mother and Charlie were married they moved to a larger home in the same area of Forks. My mother wanted to make sure there was enough room for the whole family to stay if they wanted to by family she made it clear she meant: Seth, Emily, Jacob, Sam, Bella, Renesmee, and Sam and Emily's four children. I was shocked when she told me I would be able to live in chateau Clearwater-Swan for the next three years. My mother made no secret of her disdain over my life choices. As a member of the council she always felt it was my duty to remain with the pack. We didn't speak for my first two years in college. When it was clear I wasn't going to cave, at the urging of Charlie, she made the call to say hello.

As I waited I ran my fingers through my waist length hair, and made sure my breath didn't smell like Doritos. Gave a little tug at my shirt, and checked my Converses for scuffs. Over the years my appearance had become a little more important to me. When it was clear it was never going to change I started to give it some thought.

My mother opened the door and I could tell something was wrong. Her eyes were worried, and her mouth was drawn into a tight line.

"Hi, mom" I said as I tried to side step her to get into the house.

"Hi baby, before you come in we need to talk" said the shorter woman.

"Okay, but can we do it inside? I really would like to know my invitation of a place to stay has been rescinded while sitting on one of those over stuffed chairs that Carlisle and Esme gave you as a wedding gift, and maybe even have a cold beer while I'm at it!" I knew my face was turning red and I tried to keep my temper calm.

"Baby…" Sue sighed gently "please try to understand.."

I held my hand up to cut her off, taking a deep breath. She only called me baby or honey when something was really bad.

"Momma, don't even worry about it. Just tell me what you need to tell me out here like I'm some sort of unwelcome loose cannon. Not your only daughter."

"Well, ba- I mean Leah" Sue shook her head. "Bella and Edward finalized their divorce and she needs a place to stay while she figures out her next move. I want her to feel loved and surrounded by family. I know this is a big disappointment to you but I still have the house on the border of the reservation. It needs some work, but it's still in good shape. A quick coat of paint, and some flowers and it will be good as new. You can have your own home rent free!"

I had to admit her offer was enticing. The reservation was only 30 more minutes to work than I would like. But it would be quiet and I'd have the chance to live in my child hood home.

"Okay" I said, drawing in a huge breath "bribe taken, now can I come in and see my brother, and the rest of my family please?"

"Sure ba-"she said before she shook her head "I mean Leah, come in and let me take a proper look at you!"

I took a step over the thresh hold and was greeted with the nauseating smell of vampire and the earthy smell of shifters. I saw something I never thought I would have seen if not for a war that could have killed us all. It almost looked normal to see Bella, Jacob, Seth, Kim, and the family in the living room playing of all things Monopoly. I leaned on the door jam waiting to be noticed. Seth was the first to look up. His smile was broad; he hadn't changed since the day he began to phase.  
>"Hey, stinker" I said as he sprang to his feet.<p>

"Hey, sis" He said as he enveloped me in a hug that nearly picked me off of the ground. I could feel my air being cut off and my face turning purple.

"Seth" I said through a choked voice. "Seth, put me down, you are about to crack three of my ribs".

"Oh, sorry I got really excited." He almost dropped me on the floor as he put me down. Moments later I was surrounded by family coming to say hello. Bella kept her distance as was her custom. I was met with back claps by Jacob and Charlie. I almost stumbled as I was hugged around the hips by a still very short Renesmee. Bella finally approached me as the love died down.

"Hey Leah, sorry about the room situation, Renesmee actually sleeps. I needed a place to store my things and help with the little one. I hope you don't mind. I can't stay on the reservation because..of..well..honestly I just didn't want to. I didn't want to..Well…I just didn't want to" She stammered as she looked down.

"So, you're openly admitting to being selfish and self centered?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Thanks Bella, I respect you more than I did a few minutes ago. But I still don't like you. Now" I said clapping my hands "Where's the beer?" I pushed past the woman in a girls body as I made my way to the kitchen. It was nice to know she was being honest with herself and me. Instead of making herself look like a martyr she simply said "I didn't want to".

I knew everyone was standing around still a little dumb struck by the short interaction. So I did the only thing I could do.

"Can I get anyone anything? Its 5 o'clock somewhere!" I made my way into the kitchen before anyone could answer. I came back a few minutes later with beverages for everyone with the exception of Bella.

"Okay everyone" I said handing each one of them what I had a feeling they wanted and sat down smiling cracking the top on a Budweiser. "Fill me in before I'm banished to the reservation for what will undoubtedly be a summer of repairs!"


	3. A Few Small Repairs

A/N: Thank you all for the amazing, and lively reviews. I didn't expect anyone to like this but I'm thrilled you all did. I was so nervous to post my writing amongst such talented and descriptive people. This story is still taking shape. I know the ultimate outcome, but how long it takes to get to said outcome will be entirely up to me. Reviews are welcome, as well as constructive criticism. Negative comments and general Tom Foolery will also be taken in stride. I don't own Twilight, but I do like to take the characters out to play.

Chapter 3: A Few Small Repairs

After a night of drinking, laughing, and catching up with my brother and Jacob I arrived at my child hood home. It had easily been several years since anyone had even looked twice at the old Clearwater place; I knew I was just as guilty as the rest of my family. I felt a little teary eyed at the neglect of the home my parents built together. But, here I was left with the task of making this place a home again. The white paint was chipped, some of the shutters were unhinged, and a coat of dirt and grime covered the windows. I took a deep breath and opened the front door. Mom informed me she was kind enough to have the water and power turned back on. She even provided me with cable and internet as a moving gift. Or, as I referred to it a bribe so I wouldn't continue to show my ass around Bella in her fragile state.

I felt Bella deserved the punishment, after all she asked for the initial separation, and ultimately the divorce. It's amazing what you can find out from two drunken shifters over a bottle of rum at 4 o'clock in the morning. Bella truly deserved her "Bellabitch" nickname. How could anyone take all the sacrifices everyone around her made and flush them down the toilet? I shook my head as if to rid myself of the intrusive thoughts. She may have been the center of everyone else's universe but Bella Swan-Cullen wouldn't occupy my thoughts anymore.

I took in my surroundings all of the furniture covered in white sheets. I removed each one, smiling as my fingers ran over the surfaces in each room. I went from room to room reliving the happy memories of the first 18 years of my life. It didn't take long for me to finish wit the happy memories and move right on to the not so happy memories. I sighed looking around knowing this would be my new home for better or worse. I stood there lost to it all willing myself not to succumb to the heart break and loss again.

I was startled when I heard a knock at the door. I was so lost in my thoughts that the smell of shifter hadn't even registered. I hadn't told anyone I was coming. It wasn't that I wanted it to be a surprise it was that I didn't want anyone to know. I needed a day before I was visited by everyone from the reservation. No doubt they would bring pies, casseroles, and various baked dishes. Usually with those offerings came nosey women and intrusive questions.

I opened the door to see Sam and Emily. Emily seemed to be hiding behind Sam; as if she was afraid I would phase and scratch the other side of her face. I shook my head as I banished the bitterness to the back of my mind. I could never do that to my cousin and even the thought made me feel guilty.  
>"How the hell did y'all know I was here?" I asked looking at my nails in a bored fashion. Leaning against the frame of the door and not meeting their eyes.<p>

"Y'all, really Leah? You have been down at that fancy school for too long." Sam scoffed; we never really got along after he broke my heart and didn't even offer an apology.

"Sam I was in medical school learning how to make sure people like you continue breathing. I also happened to be attending Duke University; it's a really good school if you weren't aware. But, I'll forgive you since I know news doesn't travel fast on the reservation. Another thing, I thought we had a deal before I left town. I would keep up appearances including being a bridesmaid in your wedding for the sake of the family and pack. In return for that little slice of hell you two would leave me the fuck alone. Now, Uley, as I stated before: What the fuck do you want?" I said as I continued to examine the polish on my hands. I never once gave him the respect of eye contact. He didn't deserve it he was no longer my Alpha, nor a friend.

"Well, Leah it's been eight years." Emily finally spoke up, pushing past Sam "We thought maybe you would like come over tonight for dinner. Maybe we could catch up; you could tell me all about med school. We could even open a bottle of wine. I really have missed you. Also, to answer your question: your mother told us you were here." "Make it four and, and no muffins" I said as I met Emily's eyes.

"Deal" She said with a crooked smile. "Be at our place by 8".

"Alright, now Sam Uley, help me get my things into the house since you decided to intrude on my unpacking time." I said as I finally met his cold eyes. I knew he was only doing this for the sake of his precious little Emily, and I would use it to my advantage. I would make sure that man carried every stitch of luggage, and every box.

"You have got to be out of your.." his sentence was cut short by a sharp nudge to his ribs. Emily canted her head to my car. He sighed deeply as he walked over and started unloading. My respect for Emily grew a little. Watching Emily order Sam around warmed the edges of my heart. I still didn't like her muffins though.

"Come on in girl; help me make heads or tails of this place while I use your husband for his brute strength. I can't believe how long it's been abandoned." I said taking Emily by the hand leading her into the home we played in as children. It warmed my heart to know Sam was cursing me, and still doing exactly as he was told.

After Sam and Emily left I started to unpack. I took the master bedroom seeing as no one would be in there anymore. I smiled running my fingers over the old quilt at the foot of the large canopy bed. The king sized mattress was bare. I saw it was brand new. Another "keep your trap shut" gift from Mom no doubt. I hoped this was her last attempt at bribing me. I had money of my own and she knew how I felt about being told what to do, especially from her.

I started to move furniture from room to room making sure not to scratch the hard wood floors of the old barn style home. Even though it had been neglected by others it would be shown respect by me. I sighed looking around the large master bedroom smiling. A dresser from one room, and a desk from another it was nice having the strength to piece together my surroundings the way I wanted them. I looked at the clock. It was already six o'clock. I sighed as I put the rubber band around my wrist to good use, tying my hair into a messy bun atop my head. I made my way into the adjacent bathroom stripping my sweaty clothes off along the way. I was glad to see the old claw foot tub was still intact, and clean. I turned the knobs for the hot and cold water, and waited for it to fill adding some dish soap for a little foam. Between my mothers love for all things vintage, and my fathers' knowledge of all things electrical and piped she decided to keep the original tubs in both bathrooms, for this I was always grateful.

I sunk neck deep into the water. Being a shifter made it hard to find a tub to soak in, but Mom's claw foot was perfect. I closed my eyes and allowed all of my body to relax. I would have to see Sam and Emily soon. I knew I needed to find my Zen place, or see if there was still a liquor cabinet in this house. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts take me away.

I thought about the events that lead up to this life, the events that brought the shifters and the Cullens closer. I thought about the new born war and the clash with the Volturi. Carlisle and Esme were the ones that allowed me to have this life, to have an identity outside of being a shifter. When I decided to come home Dr. Cullen pulled some strings and made sure I could do both my residency and internship in Forks Hospital. Edward and Rosalie crossed my mind too. I hadn't had a choice but to get to know both of them. In the two years before I left we even became friends. The entire family of vampires had become like extended family, not just leeches. I felt a sudden pang of guilt knowing that they weren't the first people I went to see when I came back to town. Though, there was no doubt they knew I was here. I appreciated their patience.

I removed myself from the large tub. The temperature of my skin made the need for a towel obsolete. I padded into my new room my wet feet slapping against the floor. I had to find something suitable to wear. I knew I wouldn't need to phase tonight while at dinner, so maybe I could wear something that wasn't worn out and beaten up. I opened one of my suitcases pulling out a simple black sun dress. I gently fingered the brocade halter and smiled, it was a gift from Rosalie before I left. She thought no proper southern lady should go without a sun dress.

I let my hair down and grabbed a brush. I looked in the mirror as I ran the strong bristles through it. I examined myself closely. I was still the same, never changing. I would retain my youth and live as long as there was a vampire threat. I came to terms with the sacrifices I would have to make a long time ago. Knowing I would never have children as long as I chose to phase. The thought made me sad but I knew I would be able to help so many people in my long life. I put my brush down and went to apply a small amount of lip gloss, blush, and mascara.

I slid the simple dress over my head with simple matching sandals on my feet. I took one more look in the mirror and made my way to the door. With my hand on the knob I took a deep breath. "What fresh hell are we in store for tonight, Leah?" I said to myself and exited the house.

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story still! Don't worry you won't have to wait for the Edward part for much longer!


	4. Hurricane Drunk

**A/N: I don't own anything from S.M. If I did things would be a lot different. Thank you all for the amazing reviews, and praise. I'm still nervous that each chapter will not be well received, but I'm surprised each time! Thank you all so much! What do you think of the dynamic between Leah and her family? I wanted to make this story a little different, focusing more on her relationships and humanity than having the focus on her shifter, and pack relations. There will definitely be some phasing, and "wolfy" goodness in there, but it will not be the main focus of this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Hurricane Drunk<p>

I should have known better. All a Quileute ever needed was a small reason to turn anything into a large celebration. I knew the moment I walked up to Emily and Sam's home that this evening was going to be a disaster. Not only did I smell my current pack, but also my ex-pack members. I knocked softly on the door, fixing my hair and smelling my breath as was my custom when nervous. The door opened and I was jerked inside by a smiling Emily holding a cup in her hand. She thrust it into mine with a look that said "drink that, and get more!" I was greeted with the slightly salty taste of tequila. The slow burn felt good as it pooled in my stomach. I turned to her, coughing slightly.

"Okay, give me the dirt. Why are all these people here, Emily? This entire thing reeks of Sue Clearwater" I said looking around. Most of these people I'd known since I was a baby.

"Leah, they're here to see you, silly! You've been gone for eight years everyone wants to welcome you back to the fold, see where you've been. Just let your mother have this moment, pretend you're happy with her little welcome home soiree!"

"Wow, Sue Clearwater and her selfishness strikes again!" I said turning to face her.

"Emily, you knew the entire time that this was going to happen, didn't you?" I knew Emily was going to speak so I only held up my hand to stop her. "You didn't care about my new life, or catching up with me. Did you even remember that I hate large crowds? Oh wait, I bet you didn't even care! You're such an ass kissing bitch. I guess the more things change the more they stay the same around La Push. No one asked what I wanted, and what would make me comfortable. I'll be at the bar Emily and stay the fuck out of my way." I shook my head as I walked past a dumb struck Emily.

I made my way outside to the back yard. I was grabbed around the arm by a smiling Sue. "Hi sweetheart, you look so pretty! Come and say hello to all your friends. They have been so anxious to see you!"

I was ushered from one person to another. By my friends, she met her friends. Most of these people didn't even like me. My fire for standing up to people was quickly extinguished by Sue Clearwater-Swan's enthusiasm. I lost my ability to stand up to her the moment she took my arm. As I was passed around, the only thing I really noticed was that very few people knew where I'd been for the past eight years. I blamed this on my mother's shame of me not staying on the reservation. Unlike most mothers Sue wanted her children to be proud shifters, running with the pack and showing everyone that they found my purpose within the tribe. She would have been happier if I'd stayed on the reservation taking care of my childhood home, and working as an assistant in Sam Uley's shop. There was no shame in staying on the reservation. I still knew my accomplishments would greatly benefit my tribe much more that knowing the difference between "righty tighty, and lefty loosey".

After a while I stopped hearing the mindless chatter. I was on auto pilot as I went from one smiling face to the other. I answered questions simply telling everyone that I'd been away at school and letting my mother fill in the rest. Inside I was almost as close to tears as I was to throwing up the rum Jacob put in my hand. Sue was doing a great job of speaking for me.

Jacob was being the best alpha I could ask for slipping red solo cups full of one concoction or another into my hand throughout the evening. Seth gave me sympathetic look; he knew our mother well and knew this was all a show for the tribe. Sue Clearwater-Cullen had her children back on the reservation where they belonged, protecting the innocent! I started to sway on my feet after the third cup.

"Will you excuse me please?" I asked Billy Black who knew me better than my own mother seemed to. "It truly was wonderful to see you again!" I gave my mother a sideways look as I leaned down to hug Billy and made my way out of the party. I knew she wouldn't say anything in front of a council member.

I ran past them all. I had to go for a quick run so that I could tolerate more of this being paraded around like a show pony. I ran past Jacob and Seth; they knew me enough to stop me from leaving. I knew slipping out wouldn't be so easy. I ran into a big cotton wall on my way out. I looked up to see Sam glaring down at me. I swallowed hard before steeling my spine. This man spent too long intimidating me, and he wasn't going to continue that pattern this evening.

"What do you want Uley?"

"You upset my wife, Leah! She only wanted to make you happy and you called her names what is wr.."

I held my hand up cutting him off. "What is wrong with me?" I hissed, maintaining a low tone so as not to alert anyone to my anger. I put my hand on my hip. "Let me tell you what is wrong with me you self righteous prick. Your precious Emily ambushed me. I thought I was coming here to mend fences. I was coming here to drink some wine and get my cousin back. She lured me here knowing I would never come to a party this large on my own. Please, think really hard back to the time where your head wasn't up Emily's ass and remember how I feel about large crowds of people. Hell, if that's so hard just remember what my mother is like Uley."

Sam's face managed to look stricken. It quickly softened and then hardened again. It was so easy for him to get back on that high horse.

"Leah, you are so selfish! You couldn't get past your own problems to give your mother and Emily one night? You went off to college and now you think your family should be bowing down to kiss your ass? You need a reality check Clearwater. Your family owes you nothing. You abandoned your pack, your family, and your tribe. You're a disgrace."

That's when it happened. I didn't yell, I didn't scream, I didn't even punch him. Instead, I Leah Clearwater cried. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks like rain sliding down a windshield. It took a moment to collect myself and then took a deep breath wiping my face and steeling my spine again.

"Sam, you are an asshole. You both better cross the street when you see me. I don't blame you for imprinting but I do blame you for the way you chose to handle it. Flaunting your thoughts of Emily while we were all phased. I put my feelings aside then as best I could for the sake of the pack. I blame you, Sam, for taking away the only friend I ever knew. I blame you, Sam for shamelessly flaunting your life in front of me. I blame you, Sam for being so blind to the pain of others. I blame you, Sam for ruining my life more than it needed to be. Now, Sam, get out of my way before I fuck your world up." I said pushing past him. I knew I would pay for that statement later, but right now I didn't care. I was too hurt to even think of the consequences.

I ran, and when I was out of sight of the party I hid behind a tree, leaving my clothes behind a bush. I felt the heat first coming up my spine. Then like an explosion I was in my wolf form. It felt good, natural, and right. I shook my fur from my face. Longer hair always meant longer fur, I almost considered bangs, almost. I started to run; I knew these woods better than I knew my mother. I ran as long and far as I could. The only things I focused on were the sound of my paws hitting the ground, and steady breathing. I knew I ran for over two hours. Unshed tears released as I thought about Sam's words. Was I really a disgrace to my tribe, had I really abandoned my mother and brother when they needed me the most? Was I selfish for going so far away to school?

I don't know how I ended up on the border between the back of the Cullen property line and the woods but I knew it was overdue. I let out a howl to signal I was there. I sat on my haunches at the line waiting. I saw Edward first I knew that weird hair anywhere. I always waited to be invited before I crossed the line. They weren't allowed on our land, so who was I to think I could just come on theirs? Edward made his way to me, running at that inhuman speed. I watched him, lying down and yawning showing him that he was taking entirely too long.

"_Hurry up Cullen; you're as slow as my long dead and departed Grandma!" _

"_Sorry, buttercup, I'll hurry as you wish!" _he thought to me. He was in front of me before I knew it; I sat up again waiting for my invitation to cross the line. _"I'll invite you over if you let me pet you behind the ears, Clearwater" _he thought flashing a wide toothy grin.

"_Not on your afterlife Cullen, I'd rather eat dog food. Or let Alice dress me for a week."_ I sneezed, covering my snout with my paw. His smell was a lot easier to bear in my human form. _"Now are you going to invite me over, or am I going to have to go back to that God awful party with Sam, and Emily?"_

"_I would never subject you to one of those parties. Come on over Leah. We've been expecting you. Esme has a brownie recipe she wants to try on you and Carlisle has been so excited to hear how medical school was for you." _Edward headed toward the house, I trotted beside him. He looked down expecting me to phase behind a tree and put on my clothes.

I took a deep breath, letting out a snort _"I left in a hurry. My clothes are behind a bush near Sam's house."_ If it was possible for a large grey wolf to look embarrassed I was sure I did.

"_Well, maybe Rosalie has something you can wear."_ Edward reached over to pet me, and I snapped at his hand. He knew I would never bite him but the thought was tempting. The only person allowed to pet me was Renesmee.

"_I'm not a lap dog Cullen that was a warning snap. Next time I'll have Emmett hold you down so I can take a chunk out of your ass." _

Edward held his hand up in mock surrender as we headed up the steps. I lay down near the door as I waited for Edward to come back with something to wear. I watched him walk away. I tried to keep my thoughts blank, singing Wolf Like Me, by TV On the Radio. It was what I did when I didn't want Edward in my head. It was good seeing Edward again, it was even better seeing his ass again in those jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to establish the playful relationship that Leah and Edward developed in the two years before she left. Next I promise more Edward and Leah goodness. What do you all think? Love it? Hate it? Comments, suggestions, or praise?**


	5. Wolf Like Me

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Knowing you all enjoy my story makes it a joy to update! Don't worry there's a method to my madness!

Nakala: Good point, that's something I didn't even think about. I'm going to have to give further thought to it. Edward is a mind reader I know that much. Leah can read the thoughts of her pack. But, how did they communicate with each other?

GothChiq80: I know, poor Leah! But she won't be a victim for long. I wanted to show the dynamic that often takes place between mothers and daughters. Sometimes mothers drop the ball. They can be thoughtless and a little cruel not giving thought to the needs of their children, or what would make them happy. Also, no matter how old a child may get showing disrespect or "standing up" to a parent is never easy.

Chapter 5: Wolf Like Me

Edward came out 30 minutes later holding a dress and a pair of sandals in his hand. He looked down at me expecting me to move. Though his facial expression never changed I knew he was amused.

"Rosalie said this would fit you."

I didn't sit up; I just wiggled my eyebrows up and down separately, laying my head on my paws letting out a little snort. Giving Edward a hard time still brought me pleasure. _"She's going to make me wear that thing isn't she?" _

"You know she takes a sick pleasure in dressing you. She's always thought you 'had so much potential' " Edward said, mocking Rosalie's soft, flat tone.

"_Yeah, who are you telling. At least she's not Alice."_ I thought, yanking the dress from the hanger with my teeth, careful not to rip the fabric. It really was a nice dress.

"Hey," I heard a scream, "that is vintage Diane Von Furstenberg fur ball!" I heard Rosalie scream as she ran toward the back door. Emmet stopped her before she could break it down.

I gave one look at Edward and laughed as I disappeared behind the large tree next to the patio. Phasing back to my human form was just the same as phasing to my wolf form. I stood up stretching my limbs and running my fingers through my hair picking out leaves and twigs. I slipped the dress on and tied the side. The stupid confusing thing fit well.

"Hey, Edward" I called out softly. "Did Rosalie give me a bra?" I asked a little squeamish at the idea of someone else's under things. But it was Rosalie; she had things with the tags still on it. I heard Edward laugh a little. "I'm sure you look fine Clearwater, come on and stop being so shy. Everyone is waiting for you."

I stepped from behind the tree my arms crossed over my chest. I may have been a bitch in every sense, but I was modest bitch. I couldn't meet his eyes I knew how ridiculous I looked.

Edward stammered a little. "Stay out here, and stay hidden. I'll see if I can find something."

I sat down on the bench waiting for Edward to come back. I took a deep breath. For the first time I could actually breathe even though it made my nose hurt, it felt good. Being on the reservation and even being amongst my pack and family didn't leave me with the feeling that the Cullen family did. I became lost in my thoughts when Edward came rushing out looking more like a 17 year old boy, than a more than century year old man. He threw the offending garment at me and laughed.

"Get behind that tree and get that on. Emmet and Jasper are coming; they haven't seen assets that weren't their wives in many, many years."

I smiled at Edward's protective ways and rushed behind the tree to change. It was nice to know that someone cared for my modesty. I heard Emmet and Jasper approach but they knew they were too late to get a show. I came out with a smile, smelling them both.

"Hey gentleman" I waved running up the steps. "Sorry I couldn't give you a show but I don't need Rosalie or Alice rearranging my face for giving their husbands impure thoughts."

"Don't worry Dr. Clearwater, Alice is on one of her shopping jaunts in London and Rosalie doesn't care where Emmet looks" Jasper said, his eyes were all a light with mischief. I hadn't seen this look on Jasper's face unless he was fighting. I guess Jasper really liked a good set of knockers. I heard Edward snort beside me, and nod his head.

"Well, Major Whitlock, when your wife comes back you can look at her all you like. But as for me and my body you can turn those caramel colored eyes elsewhere. You too Emmet, Rosalie is my friend. You both know better."

"Oh man!" I heard them both exclaim behind me. Those guys really knew how to make a girl feel welcome.

I made my way into the Cullen home shaking my head and laughing. It felt nice to be in a place where I could just be myself. I was greeted by Esme first. Her eyes were always so warm. "Leah, it's wonderful to see you. We were wondering when you could tear yourself away to come by." She didn't hesitate to pull me into a bone crushing hug. Esme was never afraid of touching any of us. Sometimes I felt like she thought of the pack as her children as well. "You look beautiful, school really did agree with you. Tell me everything, what is Duke like these days?" She asked pulling me into the kitchen. She knew me well as a shifter. "You must be starving. You Jacob and Seth always have such healthy appetites. It's nice to have someone to feed." I sat down on one of the bar stools telling her about school as she opened one cabinet and then another setting items in front of me. I ate without thinking. It felt like I'd come home as I sat there. The Cullen family filed into the kitchen slowly, they listened to the stories of my life for the last eight years.

"We were so sorry we could not make it to your graduation, Leah. The weather that day did not have a hint of overcast. If your mother has it recorded we would love to sit and watch it." Carlisle said standing behind Esme with his hands on her shoulders.

"No, no one could make it to my graduation." I couldn't meet their eyes. "It conflicted with a festival on the reservation that she and Seth were apart of." I looked up hiding the hurt in my eyes.

"Well, I think a change of subject is due. I think its gift time, don't you all?" Rosalie said pushing past the rest of the family. She was never one to stand in the back for too long. She sat beside me, taking a lock of my hair in her hand. "Nice look Clearwater, no split ends. Here." She said placing a blue box in front of me. Rosalie and I were friends but you would never know from looking at us. "This is for your graduation." I opened the box looking at the necklace inside. It was a little stethoscope with jewels as the ear pieces, and bell.

I smiled "Thanks Rosalie" I made no move to hug her, only lean over and nudge her a little with my shoulder.

"No problem, Fido. Just make sure you don't wear this when you phase. I would hate to have to replace it. Congratulations." Rosalie gave me a smile and moved closer to Emmet looking up at him.

"I'm next Dr. Clearwater. This is from everyone." Edward said moving towards me handing me another box. His voice was soft and a little raspy. He looked unsure of himself, barely meeting my eyes. He ran his fingers through his strange penny colored hair. "I hope you like it. Congratulations Dr. Clearwater." I opened the box and saw a large GMC key." I looked up to Edward, and the rest of the family. My eyes started to mist. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is I can't accept this you guys!"

"Leah, no self respecting doctor can drive a beaten up '74 beetle. You need something more reliable, and safe. What if you're on call and can't get to the hospital?" Edward said evenly. His mouth turned up at the corner. "Not to mention you know as well as I do that thing back fires and won't pass the next emission inspection. I do not even know how you got it from North Carolina to Washington."

"Leave my car alone! Bug has been a good and reliable friend over the last 12 years. We've been through some tough times together, and he's a classic. I'll never give him up."

"Well come out side and take a look at least before I have to sell it. We can't take it back to the dealership because Jacob, Seth and your pack have already modified it too much." Edward took me by the hand dragging me outside. "We've had this car blocking the driveway since we heard you were back in town. We didn't know when you were coming by."

I covered my mouth not believing the gesture. The Cullen's knew me well and knew that if I thought it was too much I would never accept the gift. I took a long look at the big shiny SUV. I ran my fingers over the sleek lines. I shook my head at the big satin bow on the grill. Looking at the small touches my pack added. Smiling, I ran my fingers over our pack symbol stitched into the black leather of the front seats. They really did care.

"Just because we weren't at your graduation doesn't mean we didn't follow your academic career. You were remarkable and you deserve this. Charlie, Seth, Jacob, and the pack helped pick out the car for you, and customize it. They wanted to give you something unique." Carlisle said as he came to stand beside me.

"They helped you pick this out?" I was a little dumbstruck by the thought of any of my family wanting anything to do with my education, or anything to do with me.

"Don't be surprised Leah, they all love you very much they just don't know how to go against your mother, or Sam and assert themselves. They both still have quite a bit of influence in different ways." Edward joined me on the other side.

"Stop reading my mind and take me for a ride in my new big wheel."

I turned to all of them smiling. I made my way to each of the Cullen "family" hugging them even though my nose hurt. This is was what it was supposed to be like. I could have done without any of the gifts. Just knowing I was loved was the best gift I could have gotten. Sadness stabbed at me as I thought of the rest of my family, and pack not being here with me. No one said anything about my graduation and here with a group of vampires that were supposed to be my enemies they were not only celebrating my graduation but the fact that I was home.

"Come on Sullen Cullen, let's go" I said as I tossed him the key. I turned to give them all one last smile before I climbed into the large black monster.

Edward and I drove in silence for a while. I kept my thoughts blank singing in my head so he wouldn't see just how happy or guilty I felt.

"You know, as much as I love _Wolf Like Me_ you should really pick a new song when blocking me out." Edward said suddenly shaking me from my trance.

"Well, it's effective. You know Edward you can talk about it if you like. That's why asked you to come on this ride. I know losing Bella must have been really hard." I said cutting to the chase.

"It was at first. I thought of ways to end my life after she asked for the separation two years ago. Then one day I thought, why would I want to be with someone that can easily throw away everything we fought so hard to keep. After all the fighting and broken promises it just felt unfair for both of us to continue. I knew it wasn't going to last. I was wrong to think Bella could ever love all of me. I think she loved the idea of me more than who I really was. On some level it was the same for me. She never understood my jokes or when I was being sarcastic. All Bella seemed to understand was when I doted on her. I had to step back and realize that was all I ever did with Bella. I doted on her, and I according to Jasper I did quite a bit of brooding."

"So you take full responsibility for the monster you created, and for your excessive brooding? Holy shit Edward, this is a breakthrough!" I said as I put my feet up on the dashboard laughing. I didn't notice my dress come up around my thighs and open a little in the front.

"Leah, put your leg down, please?"

"Why should I Edward, do my bare legs offend your delicate sensibilities?" I asked teasingly, extending one leg out a little more, and raising an eyebrow.

"I am only a man, Leah" Edward snapped, his eyes were on the road for once. Normally he had no trouble looking at me when he drove.

"I'm sorry Edward; I didn't mean to stoke your fire." I was confused by his reaction. Edward never looked at me as more than another member of the pack, and later as a close friend.

"Leah, you just really have no idea what people see when they look at you. When you came out from behind that tree, I had to stamp down all of my urges. You have always been beautiful. I could never say anything as a married man. But I would have been a fool not to notice. You're all curves and legs. I mean and then your eyes and lips. You really do not know the effect you have on men. Symphonies have been written about women with your beauty. Wars have been fought over women as beautiful as you." Edward stammered over his words, he never once met my eyes.

"We cannot have this conversation you're divorced and the father of my step-niece and the ex-husband of my step-sister. I may not like or respect Bella but I won't do that to Renesmee. How would she take me dating her father? Not to mention imagine how awkward the holidays would be if we even entertained the idea of becoming involved." I shook my head and stayed silent, but all I could think of was what it would be like to press my lips to his like I'd wanted to for so long.

"I imagine the juxtaposition between your extreme heat and my extreme cold would be quite, exciting. Also, please, leave my daughter to me. But, thank you for thinking of her. That solidifies everything I knew to be true about you." His voice reminded me of warm butterscotch as he spoke. I squirmed a little in my seat as I let my thoughts take me away. I gave myself over to all the things I kept hidden. I didn't once meet his eyes as I let myself dream if only for the duration of the car ride.

"You know I was there." Edward said easily. I smiled as he changed the subject. "I went to your graduation. I hadn't seen you in so long and I had to see you. Bella signed the papers that week. I felt like I would have been betraying myself if I didn't see you. I don't know how it happened."

"I know" I said looking at him finally. My thoughts became tangled with the possible and impossible. "I could smell you when I walked across the stage. But don't worry; I know why you didn't stay."

"Leah, you know that there is nothing standing in the way of you and I, right? We can take as long as we would like to make sure this is the right thing to do. I rushed before, and I won't do that again. Not with you, you are far too precious for that."

Edward pulled off into the lot of my favorite diner. I looked up at him and simply nodded my head. I don't know what I agreed to, but it felt right. Edward made his way over to my side of the car and opened the door for me before I could. He took my hand and helped me out. I looked up to Edward and he nudged my shoulder wrapping a cold hand around my waist.

"You truly are breath taking in that dress, Dr. Clearwater"

A/N: What do you think of the big confession? Love it? Hate it? Praise? Critiques? I welcome it all!


	6. Shake It Out

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and suggestions. I am really having fun writing this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Shake It Out<p>

I stopped by the shop the next morning to see my pack. I leaned against the door of my car smiling as I saw the boys working on Billy's old pickup. Seeing them work made me think. I didn't come back just for my brother. I came back for all of them. I needed these men in my life. They were more than just my pack, they were my brothers. I waited patiently for them to look up. It didn't take long.

"I'm really sorry guys." I said simply, realizing that I'd neglected my pack so selfishly.

"Sorry for what, Leah? Ignoring your pack or taking so long to pick up that sweet ride?" Quil asked standing up straight and heading towards me, I'd forgotten how tall he was.

"Thank you all so much, the Cullen's told me what you all did."

"You know you've been back for almost a week and I haven't even gotten a hug! What the hell is that Dr. Clearwater?" Quil made quick work of scooping me up and spinning me around. I screamed at the top of my lungs as he flung me over his shoulder. "What do you say pack, do you think we should give our Beta a real welcome home?" My eyes went wide when I heard the cheering. I tried to meet eyes with Seth.

"No, no, no! You're my brother! You're supposed to stand up for me!"

"Sorry Leah. Jacob, Embry, and Quil took a vote and I lost. Well actually I didn't lose I just voted with them." They were off as quick as lightening making their way toward the woods. I was still screaming, and laughing. Then I felt it, the familiar cold water washing over me as Quil dropped me into the deep part of the lake. I came up sputtering and smiling.

"Y'all are assholes!" I screamed looking at the four men standing over me from the small cliff. You will pay for this. Especially you, Seth you're going to pay dearly for this little brother!"

The boys jumped in after me, splashing and dunking me. I was powerless to defend myself, and I didn't want to. I'd forgotten how fun they all could be. It felt like old times, and it felt right as we rough housed. After the commotion died down we all sat on the small cliff over looking the lake. The air was warm and the sun was shining.

"So, does this mean that I'm forgiven?"

"What is there to forgive, Leah?" Jacob was the first to answer.

"I left you guys all alone!" I looked down feeling ashamed.

"You went away to make a better life for yourself. We never expected you to stay in La Push, Leah" Seth rubbed my back consolingly. "We wanted you to come back, but only after you'd made something of yourself in this big world. If anything we owe _you_ an apology"

"What do you mean, you owe me an apology?"

"We felt powerless. We wanted to show our support, but Sam made it impossible." Embry said, looking down at his bare feet.

"Sam? What does Sam have to do with any of this?"

"Sam said if we showed our approval he would fire us. We had to work on your car in secret Leah. We couldn't even be happy for you when you came back. We missed you man! We wanted you to go, but you have no idea what Sam was like when you left. He were so angry!" Quil started to shake. I knew he had control over his wolf, but I was afraid for a moment that he would phase from the surge of emotion.

"Jacob, you're their Alpha. Why does Sam have any control?"

"Sam controls out livelihoods. We may be a separate pack but shifters or not we need money to survive. Some of us have families to support. Sam gave us the last jobs left on the reservation. Times are tough for everyone and we cannot afford to be without work."

I looked up into the eyes of each of my pack mates and knew it was the truth. "What a bastard, I wish someone would have told me what was going on. Seth, you could have told me."

Seth shook his head. "Leah, you needed to leave. You needed to make something of yourself. I wasn't going to tell you anything that would make you come back to this place. We all discussed it and made a promise that we would never say anything that would make you come home. Plus, I've always wanted a doctor in the family." Seth was always great at lightening a mood.

"You're such an asshole, Seth" I smiled up at him, still feeling a little emotional. I had the support of my pack.

"I love you too." As he stood up I knew I was in trouble. I backed away as quickly as I could. But I was trapped.

"Oh, no you don't!" As soon as my feet left the ground I let out a scream. "Seth!" I slapped my hands on his back. "Put me down, fur ball!" Then I felt it again. The cold rush of lake water enveloped me. I couldn't be mad at him for dunking me again. I was home now; I had everything I could ever want in Forks. I had a feeling I wouldn't be leaving again unless I had to. I spent the rest of the day with my pack sitting on that rock. I caught up on every detail of their lives. But I still felt like I was keeping a secret. How would they react to Edward?

I got to my door around 6 o'clock that evening. I was dirty, tired, and a little sore. I hadn't rough housed with my pack in years. They took no mercy on me, and I couldn't stop smiling. I peeled my clothes off at the front door, dropping them into the washing machine. I made my way to the bathroom stretching and yawning.

I ran my bath, adding a little Epsom salt, and a lot of bubbles. As I settled into the warm soapy water I felt like an old lady. My phone rang and I let out a groan, why did people call at the worst times? I put the phone on speaker and rested it on the table next to my tub.

"Hello, Dr. Clearwater. Did you have a good day?" I heard that smooth, husky voice and I wanted to sink under the water. I was relieved he couldn't read my thoughts through the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. Are you stalking me?" I asked, resting my head against the neck pillow.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"I'm just in the bath tub. I spent the day with the pack."

What I heard from Edward wasn't normal. It was something like a growl or hiss. It made me laugh. "You really shouldn't tell a man those things Leah."

"I don't lie, Edward. I never have. Half truths, white lies, and fibs are out of the question too."

"Did you tell the pack you spent the evening with me?"

"No, I don't think they need to know right now. We're taking it slow, what this is doesn't even have a name. We haven't even kissed!"

"Well, what do you think it is, Leah?"

"It doesn't have a definition yet."

"Okay, let me rephrase. What do you want it to be, Leah?"

"I.." My sentence trailed off.

"You know precisely what you want this to be, just tell me."

I shifted a little, becoming uncomfortable..

"I want to let whatever this is happen. I don't want to define it, or put labels all over it. I want this to be organic and natural. I don't want to rush, or push."

"You just gave me some vague new age bullshit."

"Edward Cullen, did you just say 'bullshit'?"

"Yes I did. Don't change the subject. Tell me what you want."

"Okay." I said, steeling my spine. "I want you, I've wanted you since the day I met you. Not in that rip your clothes off and see what a vampire can do kind of way. I guess it's the way the nerdy girl wants the high school quarter back. I knew I'd never have you, but I always hoped."

He was silent for what felt like forever. I was sure he'd hung up the phone when he finally spoke. "I'm the quarter back, am I really that arrogant?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"You are arrogant. But if I was around for over a century and spent my life becoming an expert at everything I did I'd be arrogant too."

"You think I'm an expert at everything I do?"

"Edward, you know you've mastered everything you do. Stop asking me questions that stroke your ego."

"I can't help it Pocahontas, you're doing an amazing job at stroking it."

I laughed as I settled into the tub. "Are you getting fresh with me?"

"Yes, I am." I could hear the confidence in his voice.

We settled into an easy banter discussing plans for the weekend. Renesmee was turning 10. I didn't want to imagine the party Alice and Bella were planning. My pack and family were attending and by extension I had to be there. Then Edward took me by surprise, he asked me on an official date after the party. He may have been fresh, but he was still old fashioned. Of course I said yes, I'm not an idiot. Edward bid me goodnight and hung up. I sunk under the water smiling. This weekend was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Comments, suggestions, praise, criticism?**


	7. Talk To Me, Dance With Me

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I don't own anything by S.M. I just like taking her characters out to play.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Talk to Me, Dance With Me<p>

The day of Renesmee's party came quickly. As I drove to the Cullen home I became nervous. I took a deep breath as I rode down the long drive way. The trees lining the drive way were decorated with pink and white twinkle lights. I shook my head and laughed a little, Alice loved twinkle lights. She and I rarely saw eye to eye but I was excited to see the little pixie. She was infectious, her energy always made a party lively. Before I could put my car into park Edward was outside. He waited patiently for me and opened my door. I shook my head as he took my hand kissing the top of it.

"You look amazing Leah." he said as he took the gift for Renesmee out of the back seat. I took the time to take in his black suit, and slim black tie. He looked like he could easily stand in for Sean Connery in James Bond. I bit my lower lip making no effort to keep my thoughts pure. Edward had an ass that I could bounce a quarter off of.

"Thank you, Edward." I gave him a crooked smile. "The invitation said dress to impress, so I thought I'd wear the dress Rosalie sent me for my birthday. You look pretty amazing yourself Mr. Cullen." I looked down at the red heels on my feet, smoothing out the knee length bandage dress. I suddenly felt shy.

"You wear it very well." He put his hand on the small of my back guiding me up the stairs to the house.

"Thank you." I looked up at him again before entering the house. He really was handsome in all black.

The Cullen home had been transformed into a retro lounge for the party complete with dance floor. According to Jacob, the little girl had become obsessed with the TV show _Mad Men_. When I was her age I was obsessed with Barbie. This little girl had mature taste. I stopped by the little bar that had been set up in the living room picking up a mock cosmopolitan. I looked around the room smiling, my pack was already there and I was impressed they were all dressed in neatly pressed suits. I took at my brother standing with his arm around Kim. I knew she dressed him for the party he wasn't wearing cut offs and a dirty t-shirt. He wore a black vest, and slim cut black pants, I was impressed. I smiled at him, he'd really grown into a man in the time I was gone. Even though his appearance hadn't changed there was an air of confidence that surrounded him, especially when Kim was there. She was good for him. I took a long look at all the people in the room. They were all smiling and laughing with ease. The years of any of us being at odds had long since been over. We all had Renesmee to thank for this bond. If she hadn't come along this never would have been possible.

I didn't see Renesmee, Bella, Charlie, or Sue. Edward leaned in closer to me as I sipped my drink. "Renesmee wanted to make an entrance; she'll be down after everyone arrives. My daughter has a flare for the dramatic. I have no idea where she gets it. Sue, Bella, and Charlie are running late. No doubt due to Bella. She takes longer than Marie Antoinette when it comes to getting dressed. Oh, and thank you for the ass observation. I'm glad you noticed."

I almost spit my drink out. "So, where are you taking me tonight, Mr. Cullen." I whispered changing the subject quickly. I was shocked at his lack of secrecy. He didn't seem to care that we were in a room with people who had super hearing.

He gave me a half smile as he made his way over to Jacob "You'll see Dr. Clearwater. But don't worry, that dress is perfect for what I have planned." I shook my head as he walked away. Edward Cullen really knew how to keep a woman waiting.

My mother arrived with Charlie and Bella, her eyes were guarded and her lips were drawn into a tight line. She didn't like being around the Cullen's but she did this for Renesmee, she'd have been hurt if my mother didn't show up. Charlie looked uncomfortable for a different reason. The last time he wore a suit was the day he married my mother. She made her way over to me, sipping her drink as she looked me over.

"Leah, you left your party the other night. That was very inconsiderate. Your guests were so disappointed. I've been so worried about you."

"No you weren't." I made a move to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"What do you mean by that Leah Penelope Clearwater?" My mother looked as if I'd slapped her.

"Exactly what I said, you ambushed me with that party. Those weren't my guests, they were yours. You wanted to parade me around like some prize show dog. You wanted to show the entire tribe your daughter came back to the reservation like a good girl. You didn't care that I was home and that I'd worked so hard. You just wanted your wolf back in her cage ready to serve and protect the tribe whenever they called. You are selfish and self centered. You don't care about me, or your son."

"How dare you speak to me this way, I am your mother. Your place is protecting your tribe, Leah. Make no mistake about this."

"I am not discussing this with you right now. We are at the party of your step grand-daughter." I walked away from her knowing that this was far from over.

Esme came up to me holding a wine glass. "You look like you need this, dear."

I took a long sip of the red wine, smiling at her. The liquid pooled in my stomach, calming my nerves a little. "My mother has the best timing. She decided to air our dirty laundry in a room full of people with very good hearing."

"Sometimes parents forget the needs of their children. Especially when their children are gifted like you and your brother are. She loves you Leah, she's just forgotten that you're also a woman who needs to find an identity outside of her gift. It doesn't make you any less of a shifter, or a Quileute because you left. She'll see that soon. Don't be too hard on her." Esme gave my hand a little squeeze and made her way around the room.

The Denali coven was the last guests to arrive. Tanya, Irina, Garrett, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar came in their arms full of gifts. I hadn't seen them since the face off with the Volturi, but I knew they loved Renesmee like she was part of their family. I smiled shaking my head; vampires really knew how to make an entrance. I observed the vampires in the room. They all looked beautiful standing around laughing and becoming reacquainted. I eaves dropped on the conversation between Tanya and Edward, I shook my head as they discussed the weather and his recent divorce. Rosalie told me she'd had a crush on Edward before he married Bella. I wasn't the sort to become jealous but Edward Cullen could give any woman a reason to become jealous.

"Handsome isn't he?" Bella sidled up to me, raising one eyebrow.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Shouldn't you be helping your daughter get dressed for her birthday party?"

"Rosalie and Alice are helping her." She said simply. "Edward will never date a dog."

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"I see the way you look at him Leah. You'd have to be blind to miss you drooling over him."

"Bella, please focus on your daughter." I made my move to walk away. But the stubborn leech followed me.

She hissed as she moved to grab me. "Do not walk away from me; no one walks away from me."

"Don't ever touch me again, Bella. As for the friendship between Edward and me that is none of your business. Now please, stop making a scene. Everyone can hear you." I walked away again hoping that Rosalie would come down soon.

Alice came down shortly after, followed by Rosalie. I knew Rensmee would come down soon enough. Alice looked at me, as she stood next to Jasper. I only rolled my eyes. The nosey pixie must have not have been able to see Edward's future any more. Rosalie crossed the floor to stand next to me nudging my shoulder lightly.

"Hey Pocahontas, nice dress. I can see why Edward can't take his eyes off of you."

I looked at her only shaking my head. "Edward has been making his rounds. I'm sure you're mistaken."

"Keep fooling yourself cupcake. His eyes have been glued to you. I kept poking my head out of Ness' room and each time I saw Edward he was staring at you." I rolled my eyes walking away from Rosalie. I made my way back to the bar as Renesmee came down. The little girl looked gorgeous in her pink and white party dress. She made her way to each of her friends hugging them and thanking them for coming. When she made her way to me I bent down to hug her tightly. She whispered something into my ear that shocked me. "You'd be good for my dad Leah. He needs someone to take care of him." She put her hand on my cheek showing me a brief image of her father and me walking in the woods holding hands. I gave her another tight hug kissing the top of her head. "I'll do my best kiddo." She gave me another of her dazzling smiles before she made her way to the rest of the guests. She knew how to work a room. She had the best parts of both of her parents.

The music started as the evening progressed. Rosalie and Emmet were the first couple on the floor followed by Alice and Jasper. I never knew vampires liked to dance. I watched them all move on the dance floor and swayed side to side myself. I was so focused on watching the couples that I didn't notice Edward making his way over to me. When I looked to my side Edward had his hand held out. "Care to dance?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "I'm not asking you to marry me Leah, just dance with me." I put my hand in his and he guided me to the dance floor. He pulled me close, his cold hand on the small of my back. I couldn't take my eyes away from his as he spun me around the dance floor. I knew Bella and Tanya were staring daggers into the back of my skull.

"Don't mind them Leah. You know how the saying goes 'those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind'."

"Where are you taking me tonight?"

"You'll see." His mouth quirked up on one side.

"Can I have a clue?"

"No."

"You're driving me crazy with suspense." I said laughing.

"That's the point."

We danced through two more songs before Emmet cut in. I didn't sit down for the rest of the evening as even Charlie swung me around the dance floor for a song. I was grateful for the gel insoles I put in my heels before the party. When Jacob cut in his face looked troubled. It looked like whatever he had to say wouldn't be what I wanted to hear.

"Are you and Edward really going on a date tonight?"

"Why do you ask, Jake?"

"I'm just curious."

"Yes, I am."

"We were all betting on how long it would take for you two to finally make your way to each other."

"What do you mean, Jake?"

"Wake up Leah; you have been dancing around each other for years. If he hadn't been married to Bella things may have been different."

"Jacob Black, you're full of shit."

"We all saw it. I know the exact day he saw more in you than just a friend. He fought it for Bella, but everyone knew it including her."

"Well, since you're all knowing and all seeing, please tell me when this happened." I said jokingly.

"It happened the day he saved your life."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Comments, reviews, suggestions?**


	8. I See You

**A/N: I'm going to try my hand at a flash back to give you some idea of how things came to be. Please go easy on me. Also, please forgive my lack of updating I have been dealing with the death of a dear friend. I don't own anything from S.M**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: I See You<p>

I let my thoughts drift back to the day Edward saved me, and the time I'd spent at the Cullen home recovering. It had been eight years ago, right before I left for school but the memory was burned into my mind. I would never forget the time I spent with them, it truly solidified my bond with each of them.

_-Flash Back-_

_I ran through the woods in my wolf form. I was concentrating on the steady beat of my heart and the pounding of my large paws against the snow covered earth. Tears clouded my vision. My mother decided to use Christmas dinner as a time to humiliate me in front of the family, this included Sam and Emily. She called my desire to attend school a waste of time and money. Instead of disrespecting my mother I decided to leave. _

_I should have seen the cliff, but I was too lost in my thoughts. With the falling snow I couldn't tell where one thing began and another ended. I howled as I tried to come to a stop. There had been ice under the powder making it impossible to get any grip. With the falling snow no one would see my body until it all melted, that could take days maybe even weeks. I felt my head slam against something hard and I lost consciousness shortly after. _

_When I woke up my nostrils stung with the smell of disinfectant, and the sticky sweet smell of vampires. I groaned as I tried to sit up. The pain in my ribs, leg, and head were excruciating. I brought my hand up to my head feeling a bandage around it. _

"_Leah," Edward said standing over me "do you know where you are?" _

"_I'm not an idiot, I'm in a bed. What happened to me?"_

"_You fell; you hit your head against a sharp object. You have a pretty serious concussion. Your leg is also broken in several places. Carlisle had to break and reset your leg, it was pretty mangled. Your ribs are broken, and you had a punctured lung. You'll be in pain for a while, but your injuries will heal. You were barely breathing when I brought you here." Edward's voice was soft, and tinged with sadness. _

"_Have you been sitting there watching me, because trust me that's not creepy at all." _

"_I had to, to make sure your leg and arm were setting correctly."_

_I looked under the sheet seeing I was only wearing a hospital gown. _

"_Don't worry, I was gentleman." He smirked. _

"_You're a married man, Edward. I know the only woman you're interested in seeing is your sweet, innocent Bella." My voice was laced with a bit of sarcasm. But, I was serious.. _

"_You would be correct." He unwound the bandages, checking the wound on my head. His fingers made quick work of checking the gash. I winced at his cold fingers against the healing wound. He quickly redressed the wound, his eyes were apologetic. _

_Edward made his way back to his seat, opening a well worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. _

"_How long do I have to stay here, and how long have I been out?" I asked laying back down slowly. _

"_We recommend you don't leave until your injuries have mended completely. You have rapid healing powers, but when you have multiple serious injuries it takes longer. Carlisle wants to make sure everything sets properly. Now, to answer your last question you've been out for the last three days. We called your mother and Charlie to tell them what happened; we also notified your pack. Everyone knows your fine; we've kept them updated on your progress." Edward was stiffer than normal, more formal. The easy humor and smile I'd come to expect were gone. He looked like someone knocked the wind out of him. _

_The following evening as Rosalie sat with me she let it slip, Bella and Edward were fighting. Bella didn't understand why things were changing after a little over two years of marriage. She didn't understand why Edward expected more from her as a wife. She'd gone to stay with her Mother, taking Renesmee with her. With all of the sacrifices they made, I never thought they would fight. I didn't say anything to Rosalie as she went on, swearing me to secrecy. _

_New Years Eve came, I'd been with the Cullen family for a week. My healing was slow, and Edward helped me with psychical therapy. I was able to limp around the top half of the house but I had to be carried up and down the steps, something I'd never get used to. I sat up in the bed flipping channels sighing from boredom. The only visitors I'd had since I'd been awake were my pack, and brother. My mother had been adamant about not coming to the house. Seth told me it was that she couldn't stand seeing me in pain and she felt guilty. I knew differently. Edward knocked softly on my door and came in._

"_Want to watch the ball drop, and maybe a movie after?" _

"_Sure." _

"_You can pick the movie."_

_My smile grew wider. "Do you like John Hughes?" _

"_Who is John Hughes?" Edward asked as he picked me up, careful not to shake me. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and settled into his arms._

"_You lived through the 1980's and you have no idea who the Brat Pack is? Molly Ringwald, Emilio Estevez, John Cryer?" _

"_During the 80's I was very busy brooding. I guess you could say I missed a lot of pop culture." Edward carried me down the steps easily. No one was in the living room. _

"_Everyone is out hunting. They will probably be gone for a while. I was lonely, so I came to get you; I hope you can forgive me. I'm not used to being alone anymore, especially not on New Years Eve." _

_Edward settled me onto the couch then sat beside me. I was used to his smell now. It still stung my nose but I could look past it. We sat through most of the performances on New _Years Rockin' Eve_, laughing at some and cringing at others. Just before the countdown Edward disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with a little tiara and champagne. I smiled looking up at him. He put the tiara on my head and handed me the glass._

"_Happy New Year, Leah" He smiled down at me, sitting next to me once more. _

"_Happy New Year, Edward" I said, turning to face him and smiling in return. _

_Edward ran his hand over my cheek and I leaned into it. It'd been so long since someone touched me affectionately. I forgot for just a moment that it was Edward, and he was married. Something in his eyes seemed different; it looked like affection. I cleared my throat, turning away. Edward moved, running his hands over his legs. We sat in silence for the rest of the evening. Edward left the next day, I didn't see him again until I left for school. _

_-End Flashback-_

I came back to the present. Jacob was still spinning me around the dance floor as I relived that evening.

"Jacob, you're wrong." I said softly, even I didn't fully believe my words.

"No I'm not, and you know it. Edward hasn't looked at you the same since."

The party ended, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. As soon as the last guest left Edward took me by the hand leading me to the back of the house. Before stepping into the back yard he stopped to blind fold me, and remove my shoes.

"What are you doing Cullen? Where are we going?" I held my hands out feeling for him.

"You have been making a strong effort to ruin this date since I asked you."

"I've never handled surprises well, Edward." I could hear him laugh as he took my hand. Edward led me down a stone path. I tripped over one stone and then another. I wasn't sure on my feet, and it showed. I felt myself being lifted as Edward picked me up. He bounced me gently in his arms and kept walking.

"I was doing fine; I was just a little clumsy!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"At the rate you were going, you would have broken your neck before we were even half way there."

"You're an ass." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder smiling into his neck.

Over his sticky sweet smell I picked up a hint of curry, and lamb in the air. My stomach began to growl. I knew we were close, and I was hungry.

"Don't worry, I'll feed you soon Pocahontas" He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

Edward set me down and removed the blind fold. I stood in front of a large red tent strung with small lanterns, and white twinkle lights. In the middle sat a small table covered with a red cloth and two chairs. Two large covered dishes sat on the table, a bottle of wine, and a vase that held a dozen gardenias, and peonies. To the left were mountains of large pillows. Edward leaned towards me whispering in my ear.

"The pillows are for later. I thought maybe you'd like to relax after you had a full stomach." That butterscotch voice made me shiver; his cold breath in my ear gave me goose bumps.

"You're extremely considerate. Or you're trying to seduce me." Edward put his hand on the small of my back guiding me towards the small table. He pulled my chair out and gestured for me to sit down. He then made quick work of removing the tops from each dish. Lamb vindaloo with jasmine rice, I licked my lips in appreciation. My stomach did a flip when I saw the chicken masala. I bit my lower lip, bouncing in my seat from excitement. I was amazed that the food was still hot.

"I had some help setting this up." He said reading my mind. He uncorked the wine and poured me a glass as I helped myself to the delicious food.

"You've really outdone yourself." I said as I took a fork full of food. My eyes rolled in pleasure. Indian was my favorite.

"I wanted to make this special." He said as he handed me the glass. "I asked your brother for a little help. He told me you loved Indian food, and that peonies and gardenias are your favorite flowers."

"I'm impressed. Where did you find the food?"

"Esme made it for you. She practiced on Seth and Jacob trying to get the 'perfect balance' as she called it. I felt so sorry for them both; she was a little too heavy handed with the peppers at first. I thought she'd boiled Seth from the inside out one day."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep this private, Cullen." I said between fork fulls of my dish.

"I hope you can forgive me for my excitement. I've wanted to ask you…" His voice trailed off and he broke eye contact with me suddenly. His face looked a little embarrassed, minus the blushing. He picked up again. "I've wanted to ask you to go on a date with me for a year."

"A year? I didn't know I was coming home until a month ago." I said, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, I'd planned to come to you if you didn't come to me." He said, looking a bit uneasy.

"Edward Cullen, you are the strangest man I've ever met." I said, my eyes narrowing further.

"Leah Clearwater, you're perfect." He said with a smile as he watched me eat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, this evening isn't over yet. Love it? Hate it? Get your answers?**


	9. Never Think

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews, and alterts. I know this is a very short chapter, but life is getting in the way of fan fiction. Please go easy on me! As always I don't own Twilight, or any of S.M.'s characters but I sure am enjoying playing with her characters. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Never Think<p>

He was right about the pillows they were a welcome treat. After dinner we lay facing each other. He was entertaining me with stories of his life before he turned, and his life before Forks. He was in the middle of the story of his first kiss. He described it as a "messy embarrassing affair" on New Years night, 1916. He told me her name was Myrna, and she had long black hair, and blue eyes. It took all night to get up the courage to kiss her. When he finally did he just turned her around and slammed his lips against hers. Afterwards she slapped him and called him a cad. I couldn't stop laughing my whole body shook and I could barely catch my breath.

"Dr. Clearwater, I'm disappointed. I thought you wanted to help people. Here you are laughing at my embarrassment and pain. That kind of embarrassment caused me to wait 100 years for my next kiss." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"Edward Cullen, I refuse to believe you waited 100 years before kissing another woman. I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes, still smiling.

"I waited until Bella for my next kiss." He said, his face was serious and he never broke eye contact.

I was suddenly embarrassed. I kept my distance, nervous that I had some how hurt his feelings. I became self conscious worrying my lower lip with my teeth and adjusting the neckline of my dress. I couldn't even meet his eyes.

I was never one to be too forward or sure of myself around men. During college there were a few guys I went out with, but I never worried about impressing or disappointing them. I always knew it couldn't go anywhere with them. I couldn't tell them much about my life before college, or what I was. Though the gap was small, those few years helped to shape who I am now. My wolf is part of my identity and I could never share that with just anyone.

"Don't ever think you could anger me." He said pulling me closer, and burying his face in my hair. "Don't think I don't want you close. I've waited for a year to have you close." My cheeks flushed, and I could feel the rest of my face heating up.

"Edward, you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?" I whispered.

"Would you hold it against me if the thought crossed my mind?" He asked, hooking his finger under my chin and lifting my face up.

"No, I don't think there's anything wrong with a little seduction." I said, my voice hitching in my throat.

"Can I kiss you now?" For the first time I saw a flicker of hesitation.

"I thought you would never ask." I said moving closer.

The kiss was electric; his lips were cold, dry, and a little sweet like vanilla frozen yogurt. I parted my lips waiting for more; I was determined to not get carried away but I failed miserably. I expected his lips not to give against mine but they were incredibly soft. I ran my finger through his hair; my long leg wrapped around his hip. I pressed against him harder, moaning into his mouth. His tongue brushed against mine teasing me. It felt like a game of tug of war he pushed, I pulled. His hands started to roam, finally resting on the fullest part of my ass. He was only bold enough to give it a firm squeeze. He was the first to pull away. I let out a sound of protest as I nipped at his lower lip.

"No." I said moving closer, was I really pouting?

"Yes." He said simply. I saw the hesitation in his eyes, and couldn't help but feel a sense of rejection. Was I not a good kisser? Did I taste, and smell that bad?

"Leah, your lack of confidence is astounding. I just want to be respectful of you."

"Get out of my head, Cullen." Was all I said, my embarrassment was obvious.

"It's hard; I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking."

"My father always told me I wore my heart on my sleeve." I murmured softly.

"You always have Leah." Edward whispered against my hair, kissed the top of my head again.

We lay like that for the rest of the night my leg was draped over him lazily, his chin resting on top of my head. We alternated between kissing and talking. At my constant urging he told me about his life. I asked question after question, and he answered willingly. I learned that he missed the taste of food, especially turkey and coffee. I learned that if he could eat he would try Chinese, Indian, Thai, sushi, pizza, and Mountain Dew. He thinks that the way his skin sparkles makes him feel like he belongs in studio 54 as a fixture. He informed me that the one date he'd gone on with Tanya had been a disaster. All she could talk about was her self. More than anything else I was happy to learn that Edward was open to the idea of loving and even marrying again. I continued to ask questions, fighting off sleep for as long as I could.

My eyes started to droop; the mixture of food, the sound of his soft voice, and the late hour lulling me into a deep sleep. My dreams that night were vivid, and clear. Something was telling me things wouldn't be this easy for long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the extremely short chapter, but I felt this was a great stopping point. I assure you I will be back on a regularly scheduled update soon. Please read, and review. Comments, suggestions, praise, and (constructive) criticism are also welcome.**


	10. Vampire Weekend edited

**A/N: I apologize for the extremely short chapter last time. However I will try to make it up to you with this one. I don't own anything from S.M, but I am having fun playing with her characters.**

**A/N: I uploaded the wrong file last night. This is the correct, and edited chapter. Please forgive me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Vampire Weekend<p>

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of a family in motion, and the smell of coffee. I only opened my eyes not sitting up. I knew she was behind me on the bed. Even if I couldn't feel her, I could smell her. She reminded me of a scented candle. The smell was appetizing like vanilla, but too sweet to make anyone hungry. The door to Edward's room was cracked just enough for her small body to fit through. I turned to face her; meeting a pair of big brown eyes. She gave me a big smile.

"Did you and my dad have a good time last night? He's been humming all morning, and making you breakfast. But he burned everything. Dad can't cook; Grandma has to make all my food for me." Her little voice was sweet; she reached out to touch my bed head.

"Ask your dad, Renesmee." I said, my voice was hoarse from sleep. But I smiled at her. "And I don't expect your father to know how to cook, he doesn't eat.

"He won't tell me, he says I'm too young to know about adult stuff. But he says you're very nice." She sighed and moved closer to me.

"I think your father is right. You will have plenty of time to learn. From what I hear you're going to have a very long life." I said reaching over to rub her head.

"He sent me up here to tell you that there's a new toothbrush, and toiletries on the counter in the bathroom. There are clothes on the chair next to the window too. Come down when you get read. He told me not to bother you, either..." Her face flushed a little as she scooted away. "..Please don't tell on me!"

"I won't, squirt." I said kissing my finger and tapping it against her nose. She put her tiny hand against my cheek and showed me an image of her brushing my hair. Her eyebrows rose in a questioning manner. I learned from experience she asked for things she was too embarrassed to say out loud using her gift. I nodded my head and smiled. "I'll call you when I'm done getting dressed." I kissed the top of her head and scooted out of bed.

After the battle with the Volturi I spent a lot of time with little Ness because of Jacob. She always gravitated towards me when Jacob wasn't around wanting to sit on my lap and show me her day, or listen to stories about the Quileute people. The more I got to know her I found she was just a child. As my anger subsided I saw she didn't ask for any part of this life. All she wanted to do was play, read, and experience new things. I heard her small feet running out of the room and closing the door behind her.

I walked into the large white bathroom attached to Edward's bedroom. I looked around taking in the large walk-in shower and all of the items neatly laid out on the large counter. I held up the package of black hair ties he left for me and let out a smirk. He thought of everything. I tore the package open and took one out binding my hair into a messy bun atop my head. I turned the the shower on, and peeled off the binding dress and under garments. The water warmed quickly, and the bathroom filled up with steam. I let out a small sigh as I stepped under the large shower head turning my head up to the water. I heard the bedroom door open.

"Renesmee, I told you I'd call you as soon as I was dressed!" I said.

"It's just me Leah; your breakfast is on the dresser." I heard Edward's familiar voice over the sound of the water.

"Come in and talk to me, I'm sure everyone is down stairs keeping Ness company and nagging you with questions." I said soaping up the poof he left for me with lavender scented shower gel.

"I'm not sure that's very wise." I heard his voice hitch in his throat.

"Edward, you've seen a naked woman before. If you're so worried about my virtue the glass is frosted and the bathroom is full of steam. Come and keep me company, please?" I said as I soaped up my arms and torso.

I heard the bathroom door open and I looked over, smiling. Edward sat on the counter across from the shower. I looked him over, appreciating the view. He wore a simple fitted white t-shirt and black jeans, his feet were bare, and his hair looked crazier than normal. For the first time I noticed the leather cuff around his wrist. I bit my lower lip in appreciation.

"Nice look, Cullen, very Adam Levine, what's that around your wrist?" I said pointing towards the cuff.

"It's the Cullen crest, each of us has one. We all wear them differently." He said still looking nervous, I noticed he refused to look at me. "Leah, you do realize you're torturing me, right?" His arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean Edward?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"I'm sitting here watching the object of my affection shower. You're killing me Clearwater, and I'm already dead!" I'd never heard Edward raise his voice.

"Well, I thought I'd rescue you from your family for a little while. You can leave if it's too much for you, after you hand me the shampoo and conditioner over there." I said turning away from him to rinse the soap from my body.

I heard the door slide open and the sound of two bottles being put on the ledge inside the shower. He sat back down on the counter. "The nature of our relationship has changed. I won't be able to sit on my hands forever." Edward mumbled the last sentence. If I hadn't been in the same room I wouldn't have heard him.

"Edward Cullen, are you telling me that you now view me in a sexual manner? Why I'm clutching my pearls!" I said laughing as I unbound my hair, and started lathering it. I heard Edward growl as I ran my fingers through it.

"Leah, if you're not careful I'm going to jump in there with you and get my kiss sooner than expected." Edward's voice had just a touch of menace in it.

"I dare you to come in here." I said giggling. I should have known better than to underestimate Edward Cullen. My back was turned to him and my eyes closed as I rinsed the last of the shampoo from my hair. I felt his cold hands turn me and press my soapy body against his. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around him. I opened my eyes and ran my wet fingers through his hair, bringing them down to rest on his chiseled jaw. I could feel the arousal through his wet jeans. I bit my lower lip and pressed harder into him. "Cullen, you're insane." I said looking into his eyes. "You're going to ruin your clothes."

"I don't really care." His voice was feverish. I crashed my lips into his, my tongue tangling with his; it felt better than the first time. My breathing was heavy and my arousal was obvious. I felt strong fingers digging into my hips and I moaned. I felt the cold tile of the shower against my back suddenly. My tongue explored his mouth, but I was careful not to cut my tongue against his teeth. We kissed until my lips were raw; it still didn't feel long enough. He lowered me, my body still pressed against him. "I'm sorry." He said, his tone was even but his eyes were wild. "You're driving me insane, Leah."

"I'm driving you insane?" I asked, breathless.

"I'll leave you to finish showering. The sight of your body is enough to push me over the edge." He gave me one last kiss on the neck, and stepped out of the shower. I leaned against the stall. This was really happening; Edward and I were probably more than friends. I took a moment to collect my thoughts, and finished bathing. I stepped out of the shower stall, drying my body and hair. I made quick work of wrapping the large towel around my body, and brushing my teeth. I opened the door, and saw Edward sitting on his bed. He'd changed his clothes but he waited for me.

"I thought you were leaving me alone to dress." I said smiling.

"I was going to leave you alone until I heard a few of your thoughts." His face was plagued with concern. "Do you really think we're just friends? Am I going to have to reassure you of my affection every day?"

"No, Edward, but you need to learn to stay out of my head. Some of my thoughts are private." I said, picking the clothes that were left for me on of the small chair next to his window. "We're both adults, sometimes lines are blurred when lust is involved." I dropped my towel and dropped it next to him. He'd already seen me naked, so why play shy now? I examined the underwear and pulled it on; judging by the sheer light pink of the matching set it looked like something Rosalie would leave for me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Your sister is sick." I said picking the tags off of the bra and panties.

"Well, I'm not complaining." Edward was sheepish, running his hands over the back of his neck. I knew he was watching me, and I let him. "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know. That's the wonderful thing about vacation. I don't have anything to do. The day is mine." I said going back into the bathroom and grabbing the brush that was left out for me, along with two elastics from the pack. I ran the stiff bristles through my hair in a few quick strokes, walking out of the bathroom to Edward's eyes still on me. "Would you like to spend the day together, Leah?" Edward never took his eyes from mine. But I could feel his eyes bore holes in me as I pulled the tight white t-shirt Rosalie left for me over my head. I purposely left the shorts on the chair. I stood in front of him braiding my hair into two pony tails, smiling as he continued. "Renesmee wants to go swimming, and spend the day outside. Its really beautiful.,," Edward began to babble, and I laughed. "You look really sexy." He sounded more like a 17 year old boy, than an old man. He pulled me on top of him. I laughed as he flipped, covering my body with his. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "Am I ever going to leave this room, Edward?"

"Are you ever going to stop teasing me?" He kissed me softly this time. The lust from earlier was gone, and it was replaced with a new playfulness.

"Why would I do that? " I asked, not letting him go.

"You start work at the hospital in two months, so at some point you will have to leave this room. In order to leave this room you will have to stop torturing me." He said, his head dipped down to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes, moaning my skin broke out in goose bumps. Edward Cullen was going to seduce me, and I was going to let him.

"Edward" I moaned as he continued to lick and suck at the spot on my neck. I heard soft footsteps. "Edward, someone is coming." He ignored me, moving to my collar bone. His hands were running down my sides and gripping my hips again. I was going to have bruises from his finger tips. My hands ran up his shirt, feeling his bare back. I felt him nod against my chest.

"Edward!" I hissed, pushing at him and trying not to moan again, damn his cold lips.

"I know, I just don't want to stop." He whispered. He pulled away standing up quickly.

I got up pulling the tattered jean shorts on. I ran my hands over the fabric of my t-shirt, and smoothed out my hair. There was a soft knock at the door, followed by Rosalie poking her head in; she wore a grin that reminded me of the Cheshire Cat.

"You were about to get it on, weren't you?" She looked at my flushed lips, and red cheeks. "Oh yeah, you were about to get it on." She opened the door wider and came into the room. "Here you go Pocahontas; I don't think your outfit is racist enough so I got you a pair of Minnetonka's to wear." She handed me the knee high brown moccasins, and I laughed shaking my head.

"Rosalie, only you can get away with being this inappropriate. Thanks for letting me borrow these."

"You know I don't let people borrow things, Leah. Consider those part of your birthday gift." She gave me a smile and left the room. I sat the boots at the edge of Edward's bed. I preferred to be barefoot.  
>"I look like a walking stereotype." I said holding my hands up in defeat. "Or, Miley Cyrus." I went to unbraid my hair so that I wasn't a complete disgrace to my people.<p>

Edward put his hand over mine to stop me. "Please leave those in for the day. You look incredibly sexy. If we leave you can take them out, but please while we're here leave them in." I rolled my eyes, and let him have his way.

"You're lucky you're cute, Cullen." I said giving him his way. "Now let's go downstairs before your family thinks I've held you hostage up here." I grabbed the cup of coffee and bagel from the tray on his dresser and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? As always praise, criticism, and suggestions are very welcome.**


	11. She Wants to Move

**A/N: This is going to be a pretty long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: She Wants to Move<p>

The lower half of the home already started to flood with early morning sunlight. The Cullen family would stay on their property, or keep to the canopy of the woods, hidden away from prying eyes today. I gulped down the now cold coffee, and took a bite of my plain bagel. I looked over my shoulder at a grinning Edward.

"You really don't know how to feed a shifter." I said smiling.

"Well, I'll have to have Esme give me a few lessons so I make sure you don't waste away." Edward said following me. "Maybe she'll show me how to make muffins!" He said moving in front of me quickly and taking off. I ran after him jumping on his back and grinding my knuckles into his skull. _"You're such an asshole!"_ I thought laughing, not wanting Renesmee to hear my foul language.

Edward carried me on his back as we moved into the kitchen. Esme stood there watching us interact, her eyebrow raised. Carlisle was next to her laughing, and taking us in. He set me down, giving one of my braids a little tug. Ness was sitting on a bar stool looking at the both of us with the kind of smile only a child with an idea could have.

"Daddy?" She said almost whispering, her little finger beckoning him. She placed her hand in Edwards. He only nodded and turned back to me.

"She wants to know if you'd like to go running before we go to the pool." He said with a half smile.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I said crossing the room to sit down next to her. She reached over playing with one of my waist length braids. I smiled and ruffled her curly auburn hair.

We all moved out of the back door, and down the steps. I made quick work of unbraiding my hair. I moved behind a tree and stripped down, folding my clothes. I felt the familiar heat run up my back, and I was in my wolf form. I trotted out shaking all over and looking up at Edward and Renesmee.

"_Edward can you put my clothes on the deck, please? It's hard to do without opposable thumbs."_ I thought, stretching out and then straightening. Edward disappeared behind the tree, and came out shortly with the neatly folded clothes.

"You won't need these when you get back, we'll be down at the pool for the rest of the day. Do you have something to swim in?"

"_Of course Cullen, so are we doing this thing?"_ I asked, itching to run. It felt good to stretch my muscles.

"Okay, Leah, towards the reservation? Maybe you can scoop up your pack and they can join us."

I took off before Edward could finish his sentence. We passed the little cottage Edward and Bella once shared. I'd been inside with Jacob once, I loved that home but it sat abandoned. I focused on the sound of my paws hitting the ground, and the steady beat of my heart. I could smell Edward and Renesmee. They kept up with me easily but I knew I held Edward back. We made our way towards the reservation. Only Renesmee was allowed to cross the line. I knew he could defend himself but I suddenly worried about Sam Uley and his pack ganging up on Edward.

I heard Edward laugh next to me. "I can handle Sam Uley."

"_I know Edward, but it doesn't help to ease my mind. I don't want you getting too close to the line, no matter what" _Without me, or my pack there to defend them I didn't want them on the reservation.

We ran the remaining distance in silence. Renesmee was quiet as she ran. I could hear her small bare feet patting the ground, and her little heart beating at the speed of a humming bird's wings. I looked over at her and she smiled reaching out to stroke behind my ears. I felt Edwards hand next. Without breaking stride I snapped at his hand in a warning manner. He drew back quickly, and I growled at him. It wasn't a menacing growl, but it served as a warning.

We approached the reservation, Edward held onto Rensmee's hand to keep her from crossing the line. I looked over my shoulder giving them a look. I let out a small huff and ran to my house careful to stay away from humans that weren't aware of the shifters. I disappeared behind my house and phased. I left the back door unlocked for things like this. I ran through my house quickly grabbing my simple black bikini from my suit case, along with a towel, sun glasses, tanning lotion, and a t-shirt to serve as a cover up. I bound everything together in a way that was easy to carry in my mouth.

I used my land line to call Jacob, grateful he picked up on the first ring.

"Pool party at the Cullen house; meet me at the treaty line with the pack in five. Oh, and we're running." I said quickly. I hung up the phone and ran out of my house. I phased back into my wolf form, picking up the small bundle with my mouth. The moment felt frantic and rushed. I trotted back to the line, and saw my pack mates phased and ready. We all exchanged telepathic hellos and trotted toward the hidden Cullens.

As soon as my pack saw Edward the questions began. If I could have blushed in my wolf form I would have. Because of Renesmee, Edward never answered any of the extremely intrusive questions. I ran beside him, trying to keep up with him. We locked eyes for a moment, and he cracked a smile.

"_Race to the property line? Winner gets to name the prize."_ I said feeling reckless.

"Deal, I hope you're prepared. Ready, set, go!" He said. We took off sprinting through the woods. The feeling of wind through my fur was exhilarating. I heard my pack cheering in my head, and it made me try that much harder. I cut through trees, sliding down hills and sometimes loosing my grip on the ground. But the danger was nothing compared to the excitement of beating Edward. I arrived at the property line, skidding to a halt. Edward was waiting for me, his hands crossed over his chest.

"_FUCK!"_ I screamed. My breathing was labored and I collapsed on my back with my paws in the air, playing dead. _"I cannot believe I lost!"_

"Its okay, I'll go easy on you." He sat down next to me, reaching out to pat my stomach. I made quick work of turning and snapping at his hand.

"_I am not a puppy!" _I sniffed and got to my feet trotting towards the Cullen home mumbling in my head about men. Edward caught up with me. My pack wasn't far behind.

"Leah, I can't help that I want to touch you, no matter your form. You're a sexy human, and a very adorable wolf." He said walking next to me.

"_Edward, I am not a lap dog. I'm ferocious and menacing to your kind. Not adorable."_ I sniffed audibly, taken aback.

"Well, Leah, you're very adorable." He said reaching down again, and tweaking my ear. I could hear my pack behind us warning Edward. But he was baiting me. I dropped the bundle in my mouth and made quick work of lunging at him. He let me pin him. He didn't look scared, he only smiled. I licked his face making a wet slobbery mess across his cold skin, and hopped off of him.

"_Adorable my ass, I am not fucking adorable. I am a lethal shifter capable of unleashing destruction on vampire kind."_ I said trotting away from him and grabbing the bundle with my mouth. I swished my tail back and forth as I walked away. I hid behind a tree phasing back and slipping into my swim suit. The tiny black thing was strapless, and the bottoms hung low on my rounded hips. I pulled the old Nirvana t-shirt over my head, adjusting cut off neckline so it fell off my shoulder. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Edwards was thinking when I came into view.

"Edward, you're eyeing me like a bag of O negative." I said smiling and running my fingers through my now dry hair picking out the twigs and leaves I'd collected on our run.

"Well, my favorite color is black, and you wear a lot of it. I couldn't help but notice." He kissed my neck and disappeared into the house. Rosalie joined me shortly after and leaned against the railing of the porch. Her exposed skin blinded me; I put my oversized glasses on to minimize the glare.

"So, you and my brother are dating?" She asked with a sly smile.

"I guess." I said, shaking my head. "Ask him."

"You know we have been waiting for you to make your way to each other since that bitch abandoned Edward and broke his heart. I always thought he needed someone more like you." Her voice was sincere.

"I thought Bella was your sister, you two bonded." I said as I started braiding my hair again, binding the braids with the elastics on my wrist. I was grateful I'd put them there before phasing.

"We saw eye to eye on Renesmee. I never liked Bella before. Now she's become vain and self important." Rosalie sneered "I cannot wait to see you tear that bitch apart today if she gets out of line.".

"What do you mean today?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Alice invited her. She's already down at the pool with everyone." Rosalie looked annoyed at the idea.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here." I made my way to the door, and Edward came out at the same time. I pushed past him. Rosalie followed me.

"Leah! We want you and your pack here. Edward wants you here too, and Ness will be so sad if you leave." She said taking my hand. It took me a while to think calmly, and I nodded my head.

"Sorry." I said feeling embarrassed. I wasn't the girl who showed this kind of emotion.

"Lets go, I'm ready to rub that tanning oil all over you." Edward whispered in my ear as he put his arm around me and led me outside. Emmet and Rosalie were behind us laughing and making kissing noises. I held up my\ hand, giving them the middle finger. We made our way down the steps and through the fake jungle the Cullen's built to hide the pool area.

Edward's arm didn't move from around my neck when he saw Bella. She was floating with Alice and Tanya on the large aqua sofa; they were giggling and whispering the sight reminded me of gossiping teenage girls.

Jasper, my pack mates, and Renesmee were in the pool splashing and dunking each other, they all waved when they saw us. I smiled seeing Renesmee and Jake. Over the last 10 years they truly became best friends. Jake had been a kid at heart, always joking and laughing before he phased the first time. Seeing him with Renesmee reminded me of the boy I knew before he grew into a man. I knew even without imprinting, they would still be close. Carlisle and Esme sat away from the commotion, enjoying their rare alone time.

Bella stopped whispering when she saw Edwards arm around me. Alice averted her eyes, pretending she didn't see anything. Tanya stared me down like a lion, and I was a gazelle. I didn't break eye contact. The two pairs of eyes followed our group as we settled into the deck chairs. I removed my oversized t-shirt, careful to keep my glasses on. All of the walking disco balls were blinding. I sprayed scented tanning oil on everything I could reach. Edward took the bottle from me, rubbing my back. His cool hands were a welcome break from the abnormally hot weather of Forks. I heard Bella, and Tanya growl. I would never go toe to toe with either one in front of Renesmee but it was tempting. I looked over at Rosalie who gave me a knowing smile. She removed her own cover up and we both let out a snort at the stupidity of the girls that would be women.

"Great minds think alike." I said, closing my eyes taking in the sun.

"I taught you everything you know, Clearwater." Rosalie said settling into her chair.

"I won't deny it." I said simply.

I looked over to Edward who settled in next to me. I took him in, all lean muscle and glittering skin. His black board shorts low on his hips. "What do you say we challenge Emmet and Rosalie to a game of chicken?" I said, never one to sit still for long. Edward met my eyes, one eyebrow rising.

"As a betting man I'd put my money on Rosalie. But I know better than to underestimate you.

"Put your money where your mouth is. Double or nothing, winner takes all."

"What are we betting Clearwater?" He turned his body towards me, taking interest.

"Loser does winners bidding for 24 full hours." I said feeling dangerous. The entire pool went silent. They heard my wager.

"You have a deal, Clearwater." Edward held his hand out, and I shook it.

"So, I guess we're playing chicken?" Rosalie finally spoke up; she looked over at Emmett who was already on his feet. "I get Leah!" He said running around to the deep end and diving in. Rosalie stood; I wasn't fooled by her bored tone. Rosalie loved a competition.

"You're going down, Sullen Cullen; I said getting to my feet and running towards the deep end diving in and coming up next to Emmet. Esme joined us; she always seemed to be the referee. We made our way to the 5' end and I mounted Emmet's broad shoulders. Rosalie did the same to Edward. The only rules: there are no rules. I made eye contact with Rosalie giving her my best menacing snarl. Everyone except the girls on their floating couch vacated the pool. I heard cheers from my pack urging me to win, minus Jacob who took Renesmee to the house for her afternoon nap. Why Bella wasn't attending to the needs of her daughter escaped me.

I knew I was going to fail miserably. We battled best out of five; Rosalie made it easy on me. Even with my strength and speed Rosalie easily defeated me. I came up clearing the water from my eyes and heard the high pitched voice of Tanya. She was already on Emmett's shoulders pointing at me.

"I want you." She said in a menacing tone. Her eyes were narrowed and I knew the bitch wanted blood. I couldn't help but laugh at the shrill tone of her pixie like voice.

"Tanya get bent, I'm tired." I said pulling myself from the pool. I had water in my ear and it was starting to become as annoying as the small blondes voice.

"Come on, Leah. What is it; you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Edward? Scared he'll see how weak you are?" She crossed her arms over her chest looking more like a defiant child than a woman capable of offering a challenge. Edward looked at me raising his eyebrow and holding out his arms. He knew I wouldn't pass up the chance to shut her up. I heard Bella from the corner of the pool talking to Alice.

"God, she smells like wet dog." Bella said in a mocking whisper.

"Bella!" Alice said, giggling.

"What, she does. I'm not being malicious I just hope the wind doesn't shift." She said, laying back and laughing. I could have let the conversation hurt me; instead I turned to face her. "Bella, stop being such a nasty bitch before I tell everyone you stuffed your extremely unflattering bikini top. We all know your boobs stopped growing ten years ago. Oh, wait whoops!" I said snapping my fingers. "I didn't mean to let that slip." I batted my eyes sweetly and gave her the finger.

I was in the pool and on Edward's shoulders in a matter of moments. Maybe it was the anger coupled with the adrenaline, but after locking arms with the small blonde girl I pushed her over with a fierce growl. Tanya landed in the pool with a large thud. I took a moment to imagine her body sinking like a lead paper weight. She came up screaming, wiping the water from her eyes.

"You, dog! You cheated." She said splashing the water in my face. It was obvious she was embarrassed.

"No need to be such a sore loser, Tanya" I said slipping from Edwards shoulders, giving his hair a little tug. I climbed from the pool and made my way to the lounge chair I occupied earlier. I stretched out trying to catch my breath and closed my eyes. The remainder of the day passed lazily. Edward stayed beside me; once in a while his cold hand would graze mine. I sighed deeply looking in his direction and smiling. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For everyone still reading, thank you! As always: Read & Review. Comments, suggestions, criticism, and praise are all welcome.**


	12. Jaan Pehechaan Ho

**A/N: I am sorry for the lack of update! Real life and writers block have gotten in the way! If you want to know the inspiration for this chapter listen to the song (the same title as the chapter). If it sounds familiar it's because it was in the film _Ghost World_ and a Heineken commercial most recently.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Jaan Pehechaan Ho (If There Would Be References)<p>

(_2 Months Later_)

Tonight is the black tie fundraiser for Forks Hospital, and the beginning of wind down of my summer. When Carlisle made chief of medicine it became Esme's responsibility to plan the gala. She took it from a stuffy event no one wanted to attend to the party all of Washington states elite wanted to be see and be seen. After Esme took over each year had a theme and this year was no different. She decided on "Nights in Mumbai". I was excited to see Edward in a suit gain, and nervous about the torture device Rosalie would stuff me in.

I sat at the vintage white vanity in Bella's old dressing room, my body turned away from the three fold mirror. The once full closet and salon emptied of her things. I thought I'd feel uncomfortable here but without the traces of her in the house I was indifferent. The main house was full, the Denali clan and the remainder of the Cullens taking up all available mirrors and dressing areas. Edward and Esme were also sensitive to my nose. They knew that many vampires in one area would cause me pain. It was decided that I would use the cottage to get ready for the event. Rosalie was happy to accompany me.

I sat patiently with my face upturned and my eyes closed swearing to myself that I'd never lose another bet to Rosalie. The blonde insisted on doing my makeup and picking out my dress for the evening. She made a wager when I refused. I lost the bet miserably. I took a deep breath as I sat still letting her "prime, powder, and gloss" me into oblivion. She busied herself preparing me. I wrung my hands in my lap nervous about what she was doing to me.

"Are you finished? We're running out of time!" I said impatiently as she glued false lashes to my eye lids.

"No we are not, Leah P. Clearwater. You just want to see what a mess I made of you, sit still!" Rosalie said flatly. She finished my makeup with the flourish of a brush. I felt the head of a curling iron winding my hair into waves.

"Can you at least tell me what my dress looks like?" I said huffing and blowing a stray hair from my eye.

"Well, it's not a dress Clearwater; none of the Cullen women are wearing dresses this evening." She said as I started to choke from the cloud of hairspray that surrounded me.

"Well, what am I wearing?" I started to fidget in my seat more.

"Leah, stop moving before this gets in your eyes." Rosalie stilled me with one hand.

I looked up at Rosalie my eyes worried. She was striking in shades of pink and gold and her hair pinned up in a large bun. She batted her eye lashes at me and grinned giving me a look that told me everything was going to be alright.

"Leah, this is your first outing as Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I had something sent for you that will make you the talk of the gala."

"Rosalie, I don't want to be the talk of the town. I just want Edward to stumble over himself, and become so overcome with lust that finally he makes a move beyond kissing." I let out a deep sigh as Rosalie finger combed my hair. Two months passed since Edward and I became official. The farthest we'd gone sexually was in the shower the day after our first date. I didn't know if he had a fear of hurting me, or if he had an overwhelming sense of guilt. We never discussed sex or our lack or abundance of experience. But I felt in these two months I'd gotten to know him in every other way. We hadn't spent more than a day apart in last two months. Each day ended with a game of twenty questions via phone or in person.

"I've been Edward's sister for almost a century, Leah. You encourage him to be the person he has only been with his family. He's a lot of things including forward and even a little sexual. However, there is no chance that he will make love to any woman outside of marriage." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she made her way to the two garment bags. She held one out to me with a smile and I stood taking it from her.

"So is this it?" I asked worrying my lower lip with my teeth. I still hadn't looked in the mirror terrified at what I'd see. I imagined myself looking like a reject from _RuPaul's Drag Race_.

"Either you trust me, or you're scared that I've made you look like a mess. Because you haven't looked in the mirror I'm surprised at your self control." Rosalie said as she shrugged off the pink robe she wore and began dressing. I followed suit quickly unzipping the garment bag. Inside was something that looked like a midriff short sleeved shirt, and a long piece of black fabric with intricate beading.

"Rosalie, I have no idea what to do with any of this!" I said almost indignant.

"Well hold your horses, Leah and I'll help you. I've been on YouTube for two weeks learning how to wrap a sari." She said with a grin as she wrapped herself in the long pink and gold fabric of her garment. She finished quickly the fabric hugging her hips and leaving her stomach bare. I took a deep breath and pulled on the small body hugging top, nervous about my bare stomach, and waited patiently for her to wrap me. She made quick work of wrapping me in the black beaded fabric. She finished it all off with a small bindi in the middle of my forehead and took a step back to admire her work.

"You look perfect Pocahontas." She said with a wink.

I took a look in the mirror and saw myself only better. The intricate gold beading of the sari brought out the gold in my skin, and hugged curves I didn't know I had. The excess fabric draped over my shoulder and left my stomach a little bare, and made a small train. The curls I thought would look overdone were soft and the center part framed my face. The makeup wasn't overdone or clown like. Rosalie had done a perfect job of only enhancing my features. My lips were full, my eyes wider. Rosalie was a fair god-mother. I couldn't help but raise a new arched eyebrow. "Rosalie Hale, you are a miracle worker!" I gave her a side nudge and slipped on my shoes, and grabbed the large gold clutch she had ready for me as we made our way out.

Rosalie and I made our way up the red carpet towards the benefit. This year it was held at the Forks Botanical Gardens. I could hear the music floating across the night air and the soft chatter of people. Rosalie believed in making and entrance, and that's exactly what we did. The female guests all wore traditional Indian evening wear, and the men were in black tie. I scanned the room spotting the Cullen's quickly. Each of the Cullen women dressed in saris in all colors of the rainbow matching the butterflies that floated around. Even Renesmee wore a little pink sari; her curls were tamed into a messy upsweep. Her smile was wide as she held onto Edwards's hand. They looked like they could be brother and sister. This was her first benefit; since her growth rate slowed she was able to be seen in public. Bella, my mother, and Charlie were also present. Bella, and Sue both in red and green respectively. I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves. I hadn't seen Bella since the incident in the pool. I hadn't seen my mother since Renesmee's party. Bella spent the remainder of the summer in Alaska with Tanya, leaving their child in Edward's sole care. Rosalie squeezed my hand slightly and gave me a small reassuring smile before making her way to a very well dressed Emmet. I gave my mother a small wave and made my way towards Edward. This was not the time to settle our differences. My mother decided it was, and went to grab my hand as I passed by and pulled me towards her and Bella.

"Leah, we need to talk." She said sternly. Her eyes told me there would be no arguing.

"Momma, this is not the time. I don't want to ruin Esme's night. This is the hospital I will be starting my internship and residency in." I said simply.

"I'll keep this short then. Because of your blatant disrespect for me and your family I have decided that you need to find somewhere else to live. I've put the house up for sale and expect you to be out by the end of the month. That's all, have a great night." She said turning her head towards Bella again and taking a sip of her wine.

"You have turned into a monster, Momma. I will never forgive you for this. Daddy would be so ashamed of you." I said fighting off tears.

"Leah, your mother said the conversation was over." Bella said, and raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, I will kick your ass later. Make no mistake, this is war bitch. You do not come in between my family and I." My body began to shake. I was afraid for the first time in years that I would lose control of my wolf. An icy hand gripped mine, lacing fingers through my own. I knew it was Edward and my body began to calm.

"Bella, Sue" Edward said nodding to each woman. "If you're done verbally abusing my girlfriend I'll take her now." He handed me a rather large glass of red wine, never stopping his speech. "Bella, I will be moving Leah into the cottage since Sue has decided to leave her homeless. I overheard the conversation, and I am very disappointed in you Sue. I would deeply appreciate it if you would have any belongings out by the end of the week so I can begin remodeling. I don't want it to look like a family of Hobbits live there. You can also have the bed. It wouldn't be appropriate to have Leah sleeping on a bed we once shared. I'll have the locks changed and your things burned if you don't retrieve them you insufferable bitch. Have a wonderful night." He said giving a little smile and nod as he guided me away. My mouth was agape as he spoke to Bella. He hadn't said a mean word to her any time they'd been in the same room.

"You are taking my nonexistent breath away in that sari. But it would be much more attractive if you closed your mouth, or used those amazing lips to kiss me hello." He said turning me to face him and kissing me. His lips parted his cold tongue snaked out to part my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled into his mouth, my tongue danced with his. I felt my body temperature rise. I knew what we were doing was inappropriate but I didn't care. That kiss was hot enough to raise my leg, and make me forget I was homeless. Our lips parted and my forehead leaned against his. His cold hands rested on my hips, rubbing slow circles on my exposed skin. "Hey Edward" I said taking a deep breath my smile was permanent.

"Hey yourself, how do you feel about moving into the cottage? I was going to ask eventually." Edward whispered the last part into my ear softly so that only I could hear, and placed a small kiss on my lobe.

I hugged him tightly then quickly drained my glass of wine. "Yes" I said calmly. "I'll move into the cottage." I took a deep breath trying to hide my excitement.

"I knew you'd say yes." Edward pulled me into his side wrapping an arm around my bare waist. He kissed the side of my head and I closed my eyes, leaning into him. I knew I could always hold my own against anyone. Knowing he was there to back me up made me feel a little safer. It was exhausting to fight my battles on my own. I heard a camera click and I opened my eyes. The photographer circulating around the event caught our moment, I smiled a little wider. This would be the first photo we'd taken as a couple.

Renesmee came up to Edward and me and took his hand. "Hi Leah you look so pretty, like a real princess. Will you dance with me please, Daddy?" She asked smiling her large happy smile.

"Of course I will." Edward kissed me again and made his way to the dance floor with Renesmee. "I'll be back to take you for a spin later, beautiful. Love you." His last words came out naturally like he'd said them so many times before. I stood there shocked unable to move. Esme came and placed her hand on my shoulder replacing my empty wine glass with a full one. "He is so in love with you Leah. You've put a spell on him. I haven't seen Edward able to put his guard down around a woman in years. You make him comfortable, and as long as you're good to my baby I will love you forever." She leaned up and kissed my cheek then quickly wiped away the lipstick there.

"I'll always be good to and for your son; I truly care for him, Esme." I didn't want to tell her how I truly felt for her son until I'd told Edward. I knew I fell in love with him after the first month. Esme gave my have a little squeeze and made her way around the party again. Mingling with the other guests, and shaking hands. I stood there watching Edward with Renesmee. He swung her around the dance floor. Her pink sari trailing behind her, her small bare feet wiggling with excitement, and I could hear her laugh from across the garden. They were the definition of a father daughter moment. I smiled a little fidgeting with the large earrings in my ears my focus on Edward was so intense that I didn't notice Bella beside me.

"You will never be me, Leah. You can live in my house, you can play with my daughter, and you can even try to fuck my husband. But, you will never be me." Bella's tone was flat and conversational, like she was discussing the weather.

"Bella, just like I told my mother this is not the place or time for this. But since we're on the subject please do not get it twisted bitch. If you ever speak to me that way, or try to come in between my family and me, I will rip you apart and laugh as I watch you put yourself back together then repeat until I feel better. I have no desire to be like you, you are a poisonous, mean, nasty bitch with a dead heart. Now go rot in hell and leave me alone." I walked away from her, leaving her there with her mouth hanging open. I knew I'd made an enemy of Bella Swan and it thrilled me.

I made my rounds with the guests to keep Rosalie from boredom. Smiling and shaking hands with the men and women who would become my superiors in a few weeks. When I felt those cold hands on my shoulders I smiled, leaning into Edward. My eyes closed and my body relaxed.

"Are you ready to go and tear up the dance floor with me Dr. Clearwater?" He asked leading me towards the dance floor.

"Absolutely, Mr. Cullen, I was born ready." I said taking his hand as a catchy Indian pop tune started. He showed me how to do the twist to the music. I recognized the song from the film _Ghost World_. Edward and I laughed, as he grabbed me and swung me around the floor. I was never a natural when it came to movement but it was always easy when Edward took the lead. I kissed him as he picked me up and spun me. My eyes were locked on his.

"I love you, Leah." He said in almost a whisper. "I'm in love with you." He set me down and kissed me again, his lips parting mine and sending chills up my spine. When he pulled away I smiled up at him. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his jaw.

"I love you too, Edward. I've loved you for longer than I care to admit. It's safe to say I'm crazy about you." I said simply, my eyes dropping a little. The air between us was thick with tension. My hand resting on the lapels of his black tuxedo jacket, I ran small circles over his chest. My tongue ran over my lips as I met his eyes.

The mood shifted from one of sexual tension to playful stupidity when Try a Little Tenderness by Otis Redding began to play. Edward slid across the dance floor recreating my favorite scene from Pretty in Pink, when John Cryor as Duckie dances around the record shop. I stood there in awe, my hands covering my mouth. I could barely contain my laughter. The guests made room for him, laughing and enjoying the show he put on for them. He didn't stop at the slide. He recreated the entire dance for me. He slid towards me and got to his feet, hugging me close. The guests around us clapping and laughing.

"I love you, Cullen." I said wrapping my arms around him as he lifted me from the ground.

"I love you too, Clearwater."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next, moving day! As always read and review. Comments, suggestions, and critiques are always welcome.**


End file.
